realitytv_mrdwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Thompson
'Linda Diane Thompson '(born May 23, 1950) is an American songwriter/lyricist, former actress and beauty pageant winner; but she is perhaps best known as a cast member of Hee Haw as one of the "Hee Haw Honeys". Early Life Thompson was born and raised in Memphis, Tennessee, the daughter of Margie (nee White) and Sanford Abel Thompson. Her older brother, Sam, was one of Elvis Presley's bodyguards. Career Pageants Thompson was Miss Shelby County (1969). In September 1970, she was named "Miss Mid-South Fair" at Memphis. Some of her other titles are, "Miss Liberty Bowl", "Memphis State's Golf Queen", "Miss Okra" (Bells, Tennessee), and MSU's Homecoming Court. In 1970, Thompson was named "Miss Memphis State University" and was third runner-up in the 1970 Miss Tennessee pageant (which is the state preliminary to the Miss America pageant). Thompson was Miss Tennessee Universe in 1972, which is also known as Miss Tennessee USA and under the Miss USA and Miss Universe umbrella: : "I was Miss Tennessee. I was Miss Tennessee Universe in 1972, and Elvis was Elvis. And I was invited to go the Memphian Theater, which he rented out after midnight to screen films. ... So, I was invited to go to the theater. And Miss Rhode Island, Jeannie LaMay, was my roommate in the Miss USA pageant. She was living in Memphis. And she and I went to the theater and were introduced to him properly." Jeanne LeMay Dumas, Thompson's best friend, recounts this first meeting with Elvis in an interview for her book, Elvis, Linda and Me and later became Elvis' personal secretary. Dumas said: : "Like most people, I was a huge Elvis fan and never dreamed I'd get to meet him, much less have the experiences I ended up sharing with him and Linda. I've always in my heart felt it was fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, that first brought me and Linda Thompson together as roommates at a beauty pageant in Puerto Rico. She was Miss Tennessee and I was Miss Rhode Island." Acting In 1977, Thompson became a regular on the television series Hee Haw. She later had small one-episode roles in such television series as CHiPs, Starsky & Hutch, Vega$, Fantasy Island, The Fall Guy and Beverly Hills, 90210. Thompson starred in several television pilots, including "Mars Base One" and "Two for Two". She appeared in several films, including Rabbit Test (1978) and Original Intent (1991). She had a small role in The Bodyguard (1992). She appeared as Linda Jenner in a workout video by then-husband Bruce Jenner (now known as Caitlyn Jenner), four documentaries about Elvis Presley between 1997 and 2004, and in the short-lived Princes of Malibu, a reality series about then-husband David Foster's efforts to improve her two sons and herself. Songwriting She began her career as a lyricist with the Kenny Rogers single "Our Perfect Song" from his album The Heart of the Matter (1985). Thompson collaborated with composer Richard Marx on Josh Groban's first hit record, "To Where you Are", with composer Steve Dorff on the Celine Dion hit "Miracle", with Andreas Carlsson for "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys, and composer David Foster on several compositions, including "No Explanation" for the film Pretty Woman (1990) and "I Have Nothing" for the film The Bodyguard (1992), for which they were nominated both for the Academy Award for Best Song in 1993 and the Grammy Award for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television in 1994, and "Grown-Up Christmas List". In 1999, Linda Thompson, Clint Eastwood and Carole Bayer Sager wrote "Why Should I Care" for the film True Crime. In 2001, she wrote "Drowning" for the American boyband Backstreet Boys. In 2011, Thompson, Foster and Jackie Evancho collaborated on the title track for Evancho's album Dream With Me. Thompson and Foster received the 2003 Emmy Award for Outstanding Music and Lyrics for "Aren't They All Our Children" for "The Concert for World Children's Day", which aired November 14, 2002. Author A Little Thing Called Life: From Elvis's Graceland to Bruce Jenner's Caitlyn & Songs in Between Hardcover - May 3, 2016. Personal Life On July 6, 1972, Thompson attended a private movie screening hosted by Elvis Presley at the Memphian Theater in Memphis. She and Elvis hit it off and subsequently dated for 4 years before breaking up around Christmas 1976. They broke up because, like Elvis' ex-wife Priscilla, she wanted a "normal" life which was not possible with Elvis. However, they broke up on good terms and remained good friends until Elvis' death. In 1980, Thompson began a relationship with former Olympic Gold Medal decathlete Bruce Jenner (now known as Caitlyn Jenner). The couple married on January 5, 1981 in Oahu, Hawaii. They have two sons together, Brandon Thompson Jenner (born 1981) and Sam Brody Jenner (known as Brody; born 1983). The couple separated in 1986 and divorced thereafter. On June 22, 1991, Thompson married Canadian composer and record producer David Foster; they divorced in 2005. Awards and Nominations Thompson won a BMI Film & TV Award in 1994 for Most Performed Song from a Film ("I Have Nothing"), composed by Thompson and David Foster for the soundtrack for The Bodyguard, and she shared Special Recognition Awards in 1997 and 2004 with several others for work related to the Olympics, including lyrics for the official 1996 Olympic theme song, "The Power of the Dream", sung by Celine Dion. Family Parents *Sanford Abel Thompson (Father) *Margie Thompson (Mother) Siblings *Sam Thompson (Brother) Husbands and Partners *Elvis Presley (Ex-Boyfriend; 1974-1976) *Bruce Jenner (Ex-Husband; 1981-1986) *David Foster (Ex-Husband; 1991-2005) Children *Brandon Thompson Jenner (Son; born June 4, 1981) - with Bruce Jenner *Sam Brody Jenner (Son; born August 21, 1983) - with Bruce Jenner Step-Children *Burton "Burt" William Jenner (Stepson; born September 6, 1978) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner *Cassandra "Casey" Lynn Jenner (Stepdaughter; born June 10, 1980) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner *Allison Jones Foster (Stepdaughter; born 1970) - whilst married to David Foster *Amy Skylark Foster (Stepdaughter; born July 29, 1973) - whilst married to David Foster *Sara Michael Foster (Stepdaughter; born February 5, 1981) - whilst married to David Foster *Erin Foster (Stepdaughter; born August 23, 1982) - whilst married to David Foster *Jordan Foster (Stepdaughter; born 1986) - whilst married to David Foster Grandchildren *Eva James Jenner (Granddaughter; born July 22, 2015) - from Brandon Jenner Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family